


CopyCatVampLover

by StarShineInTheDarkNight (starshineinthedarknight)



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshineinthedarknight/pseuds/StarShineInTheDarkNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella Swan always knew she was diffrent, but how diffrent was the question. When sent on a mission to confront the Cullen family she relizes that there is more out there than she thought. Twi/Xmen X-Over. Rated M just in case. Review?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forks?

"Miss Swan? I need to speak with you." Professor Xavier's voice drifted out of his room.

Not bothering to reply I walk into his office and shut the door. "You wanted me, sir?" I ask politely, knowing he couldn't read my mind.

"Yes dear one, I have a favor to ask for you, and no, I will never ask that of you again" he adds while looking at the horror on my face.

"It's not my fault! Who knew that kids wouldn't like to see the Texas Chainsaw Massacre?" I pout.

He just shook his head and continued "I was wondering if you would do an errand for me, I have had my eye on this 'family' for quite a while, but apparently they have trouble settling in one place. In the past four years they have moved at least five times. I would like it very much if someone would check up on them and try to convince them to move to the mansion. I have a feeling you would be just the person to do just that." He finished and looked at me expectantly.

"Sure! I would love to! Can I take someone with me?" Excited by the prospect of getting to go somewhere new. "Uhuh, just be careful will you? Oh, and can you take Logan with you? He's getting mighty restless." He adds looking out the window at Logan who, true to his nature, was throwing paper plates in the air and catching them with his claws.

I chuckled "Of course! I don't know why you seem to think that he is reckless. He is very responsible." I defend him.

I start to walk out and realize I don't know where I'm going. "By the way, where am I going exactly?" I question pivoting to face him.

"To a little town in Washington. Forks, I do believe it is called."

I nodded and stepped out in search of my best friend.


	2. The wolf is in a mood.

"Oh…my…God! Yes, Oh!"

'Well it's safe to say I found her.' I thought wryly.

I walked over to the couch where my two best friends were making out, if you could call it that.

Rouge's shirt was half off and Bobby's wasn't even wearing one.

"Well! Someone is having a good time!" I boomed and laughed as they both scrambled to fix their clothing while trying to be discreet.

"Oh God, Bells. I thought you were a teacher." Bobby sighs and falls back against the couch pulling Rouge with him.

"Anyhoo! Rouge? I'm doing Professor a favor and asked if I could bring you with. So you wana go?" I asked paying no heed to the hand traveling up her stomach.

"Bobby! Behave. Of course I would! Lemme just go get packed and I'll be good to go!" She said excitedly jumping up and running to our room.

"Warm, Row! It's cold where were going. Oh! Wolfie is coming with us, that ok?" I called to her.

"Yeah, you know I love spending time with him. He is like a teddy bear." She yells back.

" Where is Wolfie boy going, exactly?" A deep voice asked behind me.

"With us to Washington. A town called Forks, I believe." I answered without looking back at him.

I could already see his expression, anyways.

Apparently it was apart of my gift.

I 'copy' others abilities and have free rein to use them.

All it takes is for them to be in the same room with me for me to end up copying their powers, but I never feel them. Plus, it isn't very tasking to obtain them, just when I use a certain power for a certain amount of time I can get very weak. Such as: Healing, I can heal anything on anybody but, say if I spent all day healing soldiers from Iraq, I would pass out cold for the remainder of the day. It also depends on the intensity of the power that is being used.

Back to Logan, aka. Wolfie boy.

He seemed to be partially unaffected and partially happy.

"Shit kid, when are we leaving?" He grumbles.

I whirl around and poke him in the chest. "I could be older for you for all you know! Don't ever call me kid!" I yell menacingly watching Bobby, from the corner of my eye, chuckle and roll on his side to take a nap.

"Yea, Yea, Yea. Whatever." He ruffles my hair and walks away calling over his shoulder "Your always gana be my baby sister, deal with it."

I snort and yell for him to pack warm.

Logan and I have a very tight relationship; we both have no clue as to where we came from. All we knew is that we were both very special to the Professor and that we should stay together.

"Alrighty then! Bells I'm ready!" Rouge sings and pecks a now sleeping Bobby a goodbye kiss.

"Let's go." I say.

All three of us meet in the garage and shuffle into the black Mercedes Benz.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Logan mutters as he settles himself into the backseat.

"Ohhh…Do ya think they have good shopping there?" Rouge asks.

I sighed, it's going to be a long way to Forks.


	3. Reminiscence

The drive wasn't that long, but the company she kept made it much longer.

"Shut up! He is not like that!" Rouge yelled turning back in her seat to glare out the window.

"I'm just saying; Row, if the man gets a boner…does he need to take a cold shower? Or does he just freeze himself?" Logan asks keeping a straight face all the while.

"For God's sake leave Bobby alone!" Rouge yells.

I sigh and look at the sign declaring we have now entered Forks.

"Oh God! SHUT UP! Both of you!" I scream satisfied at the result.

"Good, now you know what we are here for right?"

They both shook their heads.

I sighed and decided to show them my conversation with the professor.

"God, when did you get that one?" Logan grumbles after I was done.

"New kid, sector 2." Was all I said.

"Ok, apparently the turn off is very sudd…WOAH!"

I shout, turning in at the abrupt drive in.

"Should have let me drive, Bells!" Rouge chimes

I ignore her and drive to the end of the road.

Logan whistles at the mansion upon our arrival.

"Out." Was all I said.

It was an unspoken agreement between all the mutants, that if the professor wasn't present I was to take charge. Now don't get me wrong, I am still a senior to many of the mutants at home, but I am the most experienced of the lot. Not only that, but I have all of their powers plus one unique power, as if what I had wasn't enough, I am a mental shield. Meaning that if a mind reader or a mutant who can manipulate thoughts is in my presence I block them and those around me if I choose. The only down side to that is since I block mind control and reading powers, I cannot gain them, and even if I let my shield down to gain the power when my shield is up again, I lose that ability.

With my power I can only copy other mutants power, no one else's. Such as: If a human was physic, I would not be able to obtain that power. It has something to do with the genetic structure of the mutants.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Rouge coming towards me to grab my hand.

I hold mine out for her and we link arms.

Rouge is my sister in all sense of the word.

I may have only known her for a couple of years but in that short time, we bonded in ways real blood sisters don't.

The first time we met I shook her hand, not knowing what her power was.

She was poison.

All who she touched felt her venom, weather she ment them to or not.

_* "Hi! I'm Bella Swan. New here." I smiled at the petite girl. From what I could see she was very pale, more so than me, and had big dark brown eyes surrounded by thick lashes. She had dark as night hair with white bangs going down both sides of her head. She had very pink pouty lips._

_I reached for her hand not noticing her other hand had a glove, and this one didn't._

_I grabbed her hand and mad to shake it when I felt it._

_Pain. Stinging, burning pain._

_Coursing through my hand up my arm into my body._

_I gasped for air, unable to let go._

_She screamed and shook me off, curling into the corner as I fell away from her._

_I could hear her whispering "I'm so sorry, so sorry, oh god, I'm sorry."_

_She was trembling and crying greatly._

_The door burst open and a tall man came in gasping._

_"What? Oh no! Shit! Are you ok? Rouge? It's ok. She is ok. Stop, calm down."_

_He helps me up and goes to the girl, Rouge, and hugs her._

_She fights and eventually gives up, clinging to him sobbing._

_The man, boy really, is about 6'1, has curly dirty blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He isn't overly muscular but just right._

_I already felt better, the healing power I had acquired months back doing its job._

_"Hey, it's ok. Rouge?" I call to her._

_"I'm fine, ok? I have a healing power, so I didn't even feel anything." I say noticing how she still trembled._

_"Ok, I'm going to come over to you now." I state, so as not to startle her._

_As I get closer she huddles deeper into the corner._

_I reach out and touch her face, closing my eyes and focusing on the healing power to bring it to its full potential._

_In my mind I picture her power and put a bubble around it, and then I picture the bubble in a closed room with the door shut, but not locked._

_I let go of her head, panting lightly._

_I open my eyes and see her staring at me in shock and fear._

_I took a deep breath and explained to her what I did._

_"You can still use your power, but now only at will. So basically you are free to touch anyone." I finish and grin at her surprised face._

_"B-b-but, h-h-how….w-w-why?" She stutters out._

_"I don't actually know how, and I did it because I could see how much pain this power was bringing on you." I stated simply shrugging my shoulders._

_I saw the blue eyed man staring at me in gratitude before Rouge launched herself at me, hugging me so tightly I thought my eyes would pop out of my head._

_"Whoa, there now" The man said chuckling lightly, elated with her change of mood._

_"Wait….this meant we can kiss….." The man realizes and grabs Rouge by her shoulders and kisses he soundly._

_After they were done, I stuck my hand out again and said "Hello, I'm Isabella Swan. But my friends call me Bella." She took my hand and shook it._

_"Well Isabella" I cut her off._

_"Bella." I gave her a knowing look._

_"You too mister" I shot the same look at the man._

_He ran his fingers through his hair and shook my hand with his other hand._

_"It's Bobby, Bella. And may I be the first to welcome you to Xavier's school for the gifted" He smiled charmingly and let my hand drop._

_I had a feeling I would like this place. *_

I took a deep breath and knocked on the massive wooden door.

After a couple of seconds or so the door opened to reveal the most gorgeous, jaw dropping, Oh-my-god-I-wana-fuck-him, man ever.

I think I just drooled.


	4. My Angel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Text' - thoughts of the charecter whos POV it is.
> 
> 'Text' - thoghts of other charecters. (Edward's mind reading)

Edward's P.O.V

"Alice! C'mon, it's not fair! Jasper, control your woman!" Emmett yells down in the den, clearly pissed off with the fact that Alice once again beat him in his own game. "Hey, man, it's your fault for challenging a physic to Tekan. " Jazz drawled. "Shuddup." Emmett mumbled.

'Shoot! Alice, you couldn't give me an earlier warning?' I think as I get up from my couch, setting my book down, and walk down stairs.

Alice gives me an apologetic look as I step into the den.

"What?" Rosalie asks, noticing the exchange.

"We should be expecting a visitor in about……. Ten minutes." Alice said, looking out of the window.

"A visitor? Ali, who is it?" Carlisle asks, curiously.

"I-I don't know. All I can see is someone knocking on the door. Someone talking to us, but I can't see who. It's like they're blocking me somehow. All I know is that they're definitely not human"

Carlisle says nothing, raising an eyebrow instead.

'This should be fun!' Emmett thinks, giddy at the idea of having a new friend to play video games with.

"Hmmm, they won't be a problem will they?" Rosalie asks Alice, looking down at her fingernails.

'Damn! My nail polish chipped. Now I have to go find the damn bottle again.' She thinks.

"Well, they better not." Jazz states wrapping his arms around his mate.

"Emmett! Clean up the den! We don't want out visitor to have a bad impression, now do we?" Esme says still in the kitchen.

Emmett sighs but picks up his mess. "Yes, mom!"

'Good boy' Esme thinks and I chuckle silently.

Just then a knock sounds on the door, catching me by surprise.

'I didn't hear them, how strange' I think.

I walk to the door, pull it open and gaze into the gorgeous brown eyes of a goddess.

I gasp and stare at her.

Her eyes, a vast pool of endless emotions, ranging from lust to wariness.

Her hair is brown, but not a boring brown. It reaches down to her waist in waves.

Her lips are a succulent pink, curved perfectly in a welcoming smile.

She is wearing jeans the hug her curves perfectly, and a long sleeved t-shirt that reads 'Devils Spawn'.

"Hello, I'm Bella, and I was sent here to speak to your family." The Angel speaks! Speak again bright Angel!

'Edward? Are seriously just going to stare at her?' Jazz's thoughts rip me out of my Angel induced trance.

"Oh..um, I- uh… Hi" I stutter still staring at her.

"For God sakes!" Rosalie mumbles.

I can see my Angel staring at me, confused.

"Um, hi. Ok, you see it's like 20 degrees outside, and my ass is freezing so if you don't mind…" The woman standing next to my Angel says, shivering.

"Oh, uh, of course. Come in" I say, not taking my eyes of my Angel.

"Thank you!" The woman says, dragging a beast of a man in with her.

I noticed my Angel was still standing outside staring at me.

'She must be cold' I thought and held my hand out to her.

"Come my Angel." I whisper to her, watching her eyes widen with surprise.

She puts her hand in mine and I'll be damned if I imagined the spark when our hands met.

I pulled her inside and turned around to face my family.

"Hello" My Angel says, pulling her hand out of mine to wave at them.

I frown and reach for her hand once again. She lets me.

"I'm Bella, this is Rouge and that is Logan. We were sent to speak to the head of your family." My Angel, Bella, states.

"That would be me, but whatever you can say to me, you can say to the rest of my family." Carlisle stands up, waving her into the dining room. "Come Bella, Rouge, Logan lets adjourn to the dining room."

'Yes' "Sorry, my Angel" I say letting go.

I instantly feel a sense of loss as she follows her friends into the dining room. Quickly, not wanting to be separated, I walk behind her and take a seat, noticing while everyone else is seated, she refuses to do so.

"Ok, like I said, my name is Bella and I was sent here to speak with you." She was cut off by Esme.

The woman who insisted to be let inside, who I now know to be Rouge, and the man, Logan, both walk into the room, followed by my family.

"Um…. Do you mind?" My Angel asks looking down at out conjoined hands.  
"Sent?" My mother questions.

"Yes, by Professor Xavier, he is the head of the school we attend. A school for people like you, a school for mutants."


	5. Claws in. Claws out.

Logan POV.

'Hm, I wonder if I smack the big looking one would he take offence.' I pondered that thought as Bella told the family why we were there.

I looked around examining each one of them, their appearance, the way the hold themselves, and most importantly: weather any of them is going to end up a threat.

"A school? My, I knew of a few mutants here and there but never enough to fill a school!" The tall blonde one, Carlisle I think, mumbled.

"Well, I can assure you there are many of us that can slip right by you, you completely obvious to them." Rouge answered.

"Hmm, I would suppose so. Well then, introductions? This next to me is my beautiful wife Esme" he gestures towards a woman in her mid 20's with shoulder length caramel hair.

"Seated to the left of her is my daughter, Alice." I look to the little pixie he referred to, surprised to see her sitting still.

'Huh, I woulda thought she would be like one of those energizer bunnies.' As is she wanted to prove me right her leg started bouncing up and down as she waved to me.

"My sons, Emmett, Jasper and Edward." Emmett, the big bulky one I wanted to provoke earlier, Jasper, who for some reason was in a constant grimace.

'Huh, do I smell or something?' I wondered as they both nodded to me.

Edward, the tall one with abnormally freaky hair didn't even look my way. He kept staring at Bella.

If he keeps that up were going to have a problem, no one messes with my lil sis.

"And this is Rosalie." Carlisle concluded pointing to a knockout blond with huge jugs.

Bella interrupted my little stare down.

"Ok, back to business. I know this might sound very unreasonable, but we have noticed you have had a hard time settling down in one area. Yes, it does sound very stalkerish, I know, but I have a proposition for you. How would you like to move to the mansion? I can guarantee it is a very safe environment, and you will be getting the same education as you would here, but you would also learn more about yourself as well. Mostly, the school isn't just a school; it's a home for many of us there, a home where everyone is treated equally, instead of freaks." She concluded and took a big breath, looking at Carlisle expectantly.

To our surprise he chuckled.

"My dear, I do not think that would be such a great idea." He started and an uneasy feeling manifested inside me.

"You see, we aren't like normal people, hell we aren't even like the worst of mutants! We are vampires." He concluded, looking down.

Suddenly a crash sounded near Bella.

She had a look on her face that would constitute as confusion, and a piece of the chair she held onto crumbled into her hand.

"So…..does that mean right this moment you want…….our blood? Rouge asked warily as she got up and moved closer to Bella.

Not waiting for a response, I shot up, forcing my claws out as I did so.


	6. Um. Can anyone say overreacting much?

It happened so fast. One minute everyone was talking calmly then the next, Logan sprang up forcing his claws out causing all of the Cullen's to crouch defensively and start snarling.

All that is, but one. The bronze haired one who had an affinity of calling me Angel, Edward I think.

He just jumped up and crouched in front of me. He didn't just snarl, he growled so deep it felt like the whole room shook.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Angel."

Logan stopped, looking at him then me.

"Your Angel? Since when? I do believe she belongs to me." He replied smirking.

"Excuse me? Do I not have a say in this? Logan sit your ass back down." He looked at me, shook his head, and retracted his claws and plopping back down in the seat.

"Good, now Carlisle? Did you just say vampires?" I ask hesitantly snaking my arm around Rouges' shoulders.

"Yes. Blood drinking vampires, but don't fear dear one. We all have….a…. special diet, so to say." Esme proclaimed.

"And, no for some reason your blood is not appealing to us. At least not to me." Jasper concluded, shaking his head in wonder.

'Wow, I never knew blood smelt differently' I thought.

"So, you drink what exactly?" Logan asked, still draped on the chair.

"Animals blood. Nothing else, but animals blood. We are sort of what you would call…Vegetarians." Alice chimed.

'Hm, a veggie vamp. Never thought I'd see the day' I wryly thought looking around the room, at the seemingly harmless group.

"The offer still stands. Do you want to join us?" I replied, looking directly at Edward.

'I hope they agree' I selfishly thought.


	7. It's Decision Making Time.

The thoughts of the family all ranged from confusion to contempt, it seemed that Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Emmett felt this would be a wonderful opportunity for us while Jasper and Rose were more wary of the idea.

Jasper was worried about being around so many mutants; he did not know how he would react to the scent of their blood. Rose did not know how the mutants would react to their presence, would they revolt against them? All she knew is that their family did not need any more trouble.

Edward himself was entranced with Bella for a reason he knew not of, but he was able to keep a bit of a stable mind regarding this matter. Edward found his voice, directing his question towards Bella, "Why did this professor tell you to come to us? How does he know anything about us?"

Bella looked straight into his eyes, "Prof. X thought you would be more comfortable residing in his care and as to how he knows of your existence…well, as you probably concluded Prof. X is a mutant. He is one of the strongest mutants that we know of, he is a high-level telepath, and can read, control and influence human minds. Xavier created a device called Cerebro. Cerebro amplifies the brainwaves of the user. In the case of telepaths, it enables the user to detect traces of other mutants, humans and others that exist on our planet. Therefore enabling Prof. X to track anyone he feels the need to, in this case…you."

Edward tore his eyes away from her and ran his hand though his hair haphazardly, while Rosalie looked up suddenly. "Wait…so…what you are saying is that…this professor knows about us? Knows that we are vampires…and he still wants us to join this academy?" She raised her eyebrow, tilting her head towards Bella.

"Well…yes. I had no idea you were vampires, but Prof. X had to. He would have been able to tell that you were a different entity; he would have had to have been blind to not notice. Professor Xavier is not a stupid man. He knows what he is getting himself into, down to the very last detail. So, yes, he wants you all to join us at the academy. The offer will always stand, it is up to you on whether you decide to join us or not."

Carlisle, Esme and Alice looked to one another, making a seemingly unnoticeable decision while Rose, Jasper and Emmett did the same. They all then looked at Edward, as he sighed. He made a tiny nod as to signify he understood. "Bella, Logan and Rouge, we made a decision…"


End file.
